


Хорошо, тогда попроси меня остаться

by Princess_of_logic, T_h_e_r_o



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, M/M, The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_logic/pseuds/Princess_of_logic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_h_e_r_o/pseuds/T_h_e_r_o
Summary: Странно подумать о том, что ему хочется смотреть, как кто-то спит. Конечно, это не было единственным, о чем он мечтал. Это, как правило, было эпилогом к мыслям, которые уползают в голову, когда ночь темна и одиночество нестерпимо. Мыслях о медных волосах и жёлтых, как подсолнечник, глазах, звуках, коже, губах, зубах. Все они заканчиваются одинаково: Кроули мирно спит, а Азирафаэль удостоен чести видеть это.Возможно, это все, что он сможет получить, думает ангел, описывая круги на плече демона. Жест, которым, как он надеялся, дарил Кроули некоторое утешение. Он так долго любил демона, и мысль о том, что они скоро встретят свой конец, а Кроули не знает, насколько сильно велика его любовь... Ну, об этом не хотелось даже думать.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 22





	Хорошо, тогда попроси меня остаться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [well then, ask me to stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087933) by [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky). 



> Вторая часть https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043064

Hang on it's clear that the road's about to get rough

Oh, can you hear the ringing its left in my ear?

Over and over, the light hits the dusk

It's a choice that I make but for us I choose to give it all up

You want me here? Well then, ask me to stay.*

(Ты хочешь меня? Хорошо, тогда попроси меня остаться.)*

– Он сгорел, помнишь? – произносит Кроули с интонацией человека, приближающегося к испуганному животному.

Ах да, он совсем забыл об этом. Книжного магазина больше нет. Все книги, которые он собирал и тщательно сохранял на протяжении долгих лет, исчезли в ярком пламени. Никогда ещё Азирафаэль не чувствовал себя так потерянно, как сейчас. Он смотрит на мокрый тротуар, на отблески уличных фонарей в лужах. Это необъяснимо успокаивает. Может быть, дело в том факте, что и фонари, и лужи всё ещё здесь. Мир все ещё существует, и Азирафаэлю необходимо продолжать жить до тех пор, пока он не исчезнет.

– Ты можешь остаться у меня, – говорит Кроули, отрывая ангела от его наблюдений за фонарями, – если хочешь.

Он быстро добавляет последнюю фразу, стараясь не переступать границ дозволенного. Как демон делал всегда, и как будет делать впредь. Он заботится о том, чтобы оставить ангелу выход.

– Я не думаю, что моей стороне это понравится, – отвечает Азирафаэль, дав Кроули возможность исполнить его па. Это танец, который они танцуют на протяжении тысячелетий. Кроули предлагает, Азирафаэль колеблется, Кроули предлагает вновь. Этот танец стар, как и само время. Эхо и отголоски. Снова и снова.

– У тебя больше нет своей стороны, – как ни в чем не бывало говорит Кроули, – ни у кого из нас нет. Мы на своей стороне.

Демон продолжает говорить, но Азирафаэль его не слышит. _Мы на своей стороне._ Эти слова гремят в его голове, проникают в самое сердце, в котором он держит под замком все свои тайны. Такие, как устрицы. Или Гамлет. Или спасённые в далёком 1941 книги пророчеств, которые теперь исчезли навсегда.

 _На нашей собственной стороне._ Что же из этого следует? Азирафаэль не может справиться с любопытством.

Он обладатель обширного каталога каждого замеченного пристального взгляда. Каждой кисти руки, вытянутой чуть дольше, чем следует. Каждого нежного слова, каждого одолжения. Его личная коллекция деталей – ключ к разгадке тайны сердца демона. Аккуратно и любовно подшитая. Десятичная Система Дьюи для ангельской тоски.

Кроули машет рукой, вставая и останавливая автобус, идущий в Оксфорд (перенаправленный в Лондон), и Азирафаэль следует за ним. Ангел двигается на автопилоте после дня, изнурившего всю планету. Ему все ещё немного некомфортно в новом теле, и чувство вины лежит на его плечах, как одеяло. Он знает, что его состояние – ничто по сравнению с усталостью Кроули, который вел горящую Бентли и останавливал время. Азирафаэль чувствует, как любовь кипит внутри него. _Наша сторона_ , снова и снова повторяет его разум, когда они садятся в автобус. Кроули падает на одно из сидений, прислоняясь к окну. Его голова громко стукается о стекло.

Далее должна следовать сцена, в которой Азирафаэль садится перед ним. Правдоподобное отрицание. Просто два незнакомца в автобусе, здесь нет ничего интересного.

Но ведь это неправда, не так ли? Они не были незнакомцами друг для друга на протяжении тысячелетий. Их стороны уже знают об этом. _У тебя больше нет стороны, ни у кого из нас нет._ И ангел плюхается на сидение рядом с демоном, как будто делал это тысячи раз. Кроули смотрит на него снизу вверх, темные очки и вопросительно изогнутые брови. Азирафаэль только улыбается ему. Демон пожимает плечами и подпирает подбородок левой рукой. Кроули, правая рука которого лежит на колене, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от ангела, смотрит в окно.

Азирафаэль смотрит на руку Кроули. Она прямо здесь, он может дотянуться до нее. Может коснуться. Может утешить. Боже – нет, лучше не втягивать Её в это – кто-то знает, что им обоим не помешало бы немного утешения. Рука... Выглядит безопасно для того, чтобы начать. Демон бьётся головой о стекло, когда автобус подпрыгивает на кочках: он, вероятно, заснул.

Азирафаэль закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и протягивает руку. Он легко накрывает кисть Кроули своей, не желая быть требовательным или брать больше, чем может быть дано. Он чувствует, как демон застыл рядом с ним. Не дыша и не двигаясь, выглядящий статуей для всего мира.

Азирафаэль поворачивает голову и смотрит на него. Выражение лица демона понять даже сложнее, чем обычно: отражение в стекле только усиливает эффект от тёмных очков. 

– Кроули, – мягко спрашивает Азирафаэль, – с тобой все в порядке? 

Демон кивает и медленно переворачивает правую руку, поворачиваясь к ангелу. Это выражение его лица уже есть в каталоге Азирафаэля. Туманная ночь, Сохо, 1967 год. Тогда, когда Кроули двигался слишком быстро для него.

 _Мы на своей стороне._ Эти слова не могут перестать отдаваться эхом в его мыслях. Кроули кричал ему об этом уже несколько дней. Если бы он только был достаточно умён, чтобы услышать! Если бы он доверился Кроули, как и всегда до этого! Азирафаэль медленно и нежно переплетает из пальцы, удивляясь, насколько хорошо они подходят друг другу. Как будто все время должны были быть соединены.

Он легонько пожимает руку Кроули, и пожатие почти сразу возвращается. Это ощущение для них ново, но кажется правильным. Ангел откладывает это чувство в сторону, наблюдая за мельканием огней на автостраде. Рано или поздно все станет плохо, но сейчас они есть друг у друга, и всегда были.

И Агнес что-то знала, он просто должен понять, что именно.

Кроули застыл, как статуя, глядя прямо перед собой, и Азирафаэль не может понять, почему.

– Кроули, – говорит он как можно тише, – ты можешь немного поспать, я разбужу тебя, как только мы приедем.

– Скорее всего... Скорее всего, так и поступлю – произносит демон дрогнувшим на букве “С“ голосом, прежде чем снова прислониться к стеклу.

– Это окно не выглядит удобным, – говорит Азирафаэль, пытаясь достичь своей цели, не говоря о ней прямо. Он никогда прежде не предлагал Кроули поспать на своем плече и не был уверен, как сделать это правильно.

– Не, все в порядке, я справлюсь, – как будто бы в подтверждение слов Азирафаэля, автобус врезается в особенно глубокую выбоину, и Кроули с глухим стуком ударяется головой о стекло.

– Глупая змейка, – шепчет Азирафаэль, закатывая глаза.

Кроули смотрит на него, и ангел чувствует себя храбрее. Он разжимает их руки, замечая, как при этом дернулся уголок рта демона, и обнимает демона рукой, притянув ближе и положив его голову себе на плечо.

– Вот так, гораздо лучше, не так ли? – ласково спрашивает ангел.

– Азирафаэль, – еле слышно произносит Кроули, – ты не должен...

– Глупости, мой дорогой, – говорит ангел, – ты сегодня так много сделал для меня... для всех... Так что позволь мне сделать это взамен.

– А, тогда ладно, –с явным трепетом произносит Кроули, прежде чем провалиться в лёгкий сон. Азирафаэль бодрствует, бдительно наблюдая за происходящим. Не столько ради безопасности, сколько ради собственной выгоды, ведь ему так редко удается увидеть Кроули в такие моменты – беззащитного и уязвимого, доверяющего ему собственную жизнь. Это унизительно самым странным образом.

Демон, доверяющий ангелу свою жизнь. Где-то Наверху, был уверен Азирафаэль, смеётся Она.

Он не может увидеть лицо Кроули, но он представляет его спокойным – лоб не испещрен морщинами, улыбка безмятежна. Ангел воображал себе это зрелище несчётное множество раз. Он знал, что Кроули спит (разлука после 1862 была особенно болезненной и одинокой), но Азирафаэль никогда не был с ним в эти моменты.

Странно подумать о том, что ему хочется смотреть, как кто-то спит. Конечно, это не было единственным, о чем он мечтал. Это, как правило, было эпилогом к мыслям, которые уползают в голову, когда ночь темна и одиночество нестерпимо. Мыслях о медных волосах и жёлтых, как подсолнечник, глазах, звуках, коже, губах, зубах. Все они заканчиваются одинаково: Кроули мирно спит, а Азирафаэль удостоен чести видеть это.

Возможно, это все, что он сможет получить, думает ангел, описывая круги на плече демона. Жест, которым, как он надеялся, дарил Кроули некоторое утешение. Он так долго любил демона, и мысль о том, что они скоро встретят свой конец, а Кроули не знает, насколько сильно велика его любовь... Ну, об этом не хотелось даже думать.

Ангел улыбался, когда слышит тихое сопение спящего на его плече демона. Ободрённый тем, что ничего плохого пока не случилось, он нежно целует рыжие волосы Кроули. Демон не шевелился, наслаждаясь сном.

Азирафаэля переполняет нежность. Замки, которые он держал в себе, в своем сердце, проржавели насквозь. Он переполнен любовью, желанием, привязанностью и множеством других чувств.

– Никогда не думал, что смогу полюбить кого-то так сильно, – шепчет Азирафаэль в волосы Кроули, когда замки на его сердце разбиваются вдребезги. – Ангелы сотворены из любви и для любви, но не для такой. 

Он дал свои чувствам голос, и пути назад нет. Кроули продолжает спать, ничего не замечая. И как же болит от этого сердце Азирафаэля! Он чувствует, как в уголках глаз появляются слезы. Если им с демоном не удастся придумать эффективный план...

Лучше не думать о будущем, решает Азирафаэль, когда они въезжают в Мейфэр. 

– Мы прибыли, мой дорогой, – говорит он, уткнувшись носом в волосы Кроули. От него пахнет машинным маслом и дымом, что неудивительно после сегодняшних событий. Также можно уловить лёгкие нотки корицы и серы, характерные для демона в обычной жизни.

– Хмф, – фыркает Кроули, потягиваясь до хруста и вставая. Значит, сон был глубже, чем думал Азирафаэль.

– Мы прибыли, Кроули.

– А, точно, квартира. Ночь, остаться... ночёвка, да, – пробормотал демон. Они выходят из автобуса, совершив несколько чудес, чтобы помочь водителю: Азирафаэль уберегает его от неприятностей, Кроули помогает не заснуть, и идут к главному входу. Их руки снова сплетены, как будто это происходит постоянно. Азирафаэль не может удержаться от того, чтобы задержать дыхание.

– Все в порядке, ангел? – спрашивает Кроули, набирая номер на домофоне.

– Да, в полном, – говорит Азирафаэль, как ему кажется, слишком поспешно.

Они молча поднимаются на лифте, и Кроули делает всё возможное, чтобы отпереть входную дверь одной рукой, не желая отпускать Азирафаэля даже на мгновение.

Ничего не добившись за пять минут возни с карманами, Кроули наконец удается достать ключи, немедленно уронив их на пол. Он смотрит на них и рычит, щёлкая пальцами. Дверь отпирается и приветливо открывается, и ключи оказываются на крючке у двери.

– Как бы то ни было, добро пожаловать, – произносит Кроули, указывая на совершенно пустую комнату. Здесь не так стерильно, как на Небесах, но очень близко к этому. Азирафаэлю трудно поверить, что такое теплое существо, как Кроули, может жить в таком месте. В одном из дверных проемов валяется куча одежды, а по всему коридору разбросаны бумаги. Единственная комната, не выглядящая разграбленной, находится слева от Азирафаэля и заполнена красивыми зелёными растениями.

– Сегодня был трудный день, ангел, и у меня не было времени прибраться для принятия гостей.

– Да, я вижу, – говорит Азирафаэль, щёлкая пальцами. Куча одежды испаряется, а страницы поднимаются вверх и собираются вместе, как будто кто-то нажал на кнопку перемотки реальности. Кроули бросает на ангела быстрый взгляд.

– О, не смотри на меня так, – говорит Азирафаэль, – это меньшее, что я мог сделать в ответ на то, что ты открыл свои двери для меня. Я ценю это больше, чем ты можешь...

– Не говори _спасибо_ , ангел, ты же знаешь, что у меня аллергия на это слово.

Азирафаэль хихикает, забавляясь, как всегда, отвращением Кроули к комплиментам. Но он не может оставить без внимания тот факт, что демон все ещё не отпустил его руку и теперь беззастенчиво смотрит прямо в лицо Азирафаэля.

– Ангел, – мягко произносит Кроули, – что мы делаем?

– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, дорогой, но, по-моему, мы стоим в прихожей?

– Не юли, ты всегда так делаешь. Я говорю об этом, – говорит Кроули, поднимая их соединенные руки и размахивая ими взад-вперёд, – что это и что послужило причиной... Этого?

Демон немного раздражён, и Азирафаэль это знает, но нежность в словах Кроули все равно проскальзывает. Ангел может услышать весьма специфичные нотки в этом голосе, который он знает так давно. Сейчас в нем можно разобрать немного удивления, немного замешательства и что-то ещё, что неимоверно заводит Азирафаэля.

Голос Кроули полон надежды, просто переполнен ею. 

И, конечно, это действительно так. Это не могло быть ничем иным. Это не мог быть кто-то другой. Каталог, который Азирафаэль собирал, сохранял и вертел в руках на протяжении тысячелетий, никогда не мог привести к другому заключению. Они всегда были вместе. С тех пор, как желтоглазый демон утешил его на стене сада; с тех пор, как он поднял свое крыло, чтобы укрыть этого демона, когда пошёл дождь.

 _Мне стоило поцеловать тебя тогда._ Эта мысль приходит к Азирафаэлю совершенно неожиданно. На что была бы похожа его жизнь, если бы он это сделал? Поддался первому побуждению?

Теперь этого не узнать, и нет никакой необходимости сожалеть об этом. Кроули все ещё изучает лицо ангела, и нахождение под его пристальным взглядом, даже скрытым черными очками, невозможно ни с чем перепутать.

Ангелы могут чувствовать любовь, и сейчас он ощущает цунами, исходящее от Кроули.

 _Мы на своей стороне._

Вновь обретя храбрость, Азирафаэль подносит их соединенные руки к губам и по очереди целует костяшки пальцев Кроули.

– Мой дорогой, мой милый, – говорит ангел, слегка задыхаясь, – мой чудесный демон, я уверен, что есть множество вещей, о которых нам нужно поговорить.

Другой рукой он тянется к очкам Кроули и останавливается в нескольких сантиметрах от них. 

– Можно мне, мой дорогой?

Кроули не даёт ему ни малейшего шанса что-либо сделать, он сам снимает темные очки и швыряет их куда-то в сторону.

– Ну, это было немного излишне, – указывает Азирафаэль.

– Ты хотел, чтобы их не было, и вот их нет, неважно как, – с трудом выговаривает Кроули. Азирафаэль мог бы притвориться расстроенным, как он делает это обычно, но это просто невозможно, когда глаза Кроули сияют настолько ярко.

– Я скучал по твоим глазам, дорогой, – шепчет Азирафаэль, проводя большим пальцем по лицу Кроули и чувствуя, как тот наклоняется к нему. 

– Они всегда напоминали мне о восходе солнца. Или о подсолнухах. Или о золоте, – ангел прерывает свой монолог поцелуями костяшек пальцев Кроули.

– Азирафаэль, ты не можешь говорить подобное просто так, – почти неслышно произносит Кроули.

– А почему бы и нет? – спрашивает Азирафаэль, придвигаясь к демону вплотную.

Кроули отпускает руку ангела и крепко обнимает его. Демон утыкается лицом в шею Азирафаэля, и ангел чувствует, как внутри него поднимается волна любви.

– Ты не можешь говорить о таком просто так, это пробуждает во мне... желания.

Азирафаэль чувствует, что, несмотря на протесты, Кроули улыбается. Разве это не забавно? Они были далеки вчера, и так близки сегодня. Азирафаэль задумывается – он обнимает демона одной рукой, другая покоится в медных волосах – насколько близко Кроули захочет быть сегодня вечером. И он хочет – о Господи, как же сильно его желание! И Кроули здесь, в его руках, уткнулся лицом в шею.

– Какого рода желания? – спрашивает Азирафаэль низким голосом, запуская пальцы в короткие волосы на затылке Кроули. – А это пробуждает в тебе что-нибудь?

Азирафаэль знает, что делает – он ангел, а не монах.

– Ангел, ты пытаешься убить меня, – со стоном произносит Кроули, ещё крепче его обнимая. – Это лишь сон, и ты пытаешься убить меня. Я всё ещё сплю в автобусе, а ты в моем сне пытаешься убить меня.

– Боюсь, милый, это не сон, – Азирафаэль целует его в висок, – я прямо здесь.

Кроули делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

– Я был в книжном магазине, – срывающимся голосом говорит он, – когда там был пожар. Я... я был внутри.

– Зачем, Господа ради, ты это сделал?

Азирафаэль слегка отстраняется от демона, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Зрачки расширены, и по лицу катятся слезы. Азирафаэль вытирает влагу подушечками больших пальцев, озабоченно хмурясь.

– Не мог тебя почувствовать; не мог тебя найти, пришлось попробовать.

Демон тихо всхлипывал, слезы текли все свободнее. Кроули снова прижимается к ангелу, и на этот раз Азирафаэль кладёт голову на грудь партнёра, крепко обнимая его за талию.

– Я должен был с самого начала довериться тебе, Кроули, – говорит он, подвигаясь поближе.

– Не вини себя, я всё-таки демон.

– Как бы то ни было, ты – единственное существо в моей жизни, которое всегда было честным с мной, – произносит Азирафаэль сквозь слезы, –и мне следовало уделять этому больше внимания. Мне стоило отправиться с тобой на Альфу Центавра.

Он чувствует, как Кроули мягко целует его волосы, и готов сойти с ума от удовольствия.

– Ангел, не говори так...

– Я скажу, что... мне все равно, – перебивает его Азирафаэль, отстраняясь и проводя большим пальцем по подбородку демона, обнимая его за щёку. Он никогда не хотел лгать Кроули и отгораживаться от него. – Я должен был уйти, оставив все позади. Я должен был быть с тобой, в конце концов. И я хотел, о Кроули, ты должен знать, что я хотел. Всё, чего я когда либо хотел, это быть с тобой, и я мог бы получить, мы могли бы сбежать в наш собственный мир, но этого не было, потому что я струсил...

Он был остановлен пальцем, приложенным к своим губам.

– Ангел, ты не дал мне закончить.

Азирафаэль кивает, палец Кроули все ещё мягко касается его губ, а ангельская рука по-прежнему нежно держит демона за подбородок. 

– Азирафаэль, если бы мы отправились на Альфу Центавра, Конец Света произошел. У Адама не было бы данного нами времени на то, чтобы придумать решение, и, в конце концов, Сатана бы победил. Теперь этот мир все ещё живёт, и мы приложили к этому руку, так что не говори мне, что ты предпочел бы отправиться на Альфу Центавра.

– Наверное, ты прав, – признает Азирафаэль, снова наклоняясь к Кроули и глядя в медово-янтарные глаза, – но даже не думай о том, что я не хочу быть с тобой.

– Ангел, – с трудом произносит Кроули, двигаясь ближе к нему, – что ты такое говоришь?

– То, что должен был сказать давным давно.

Азирафаэль преодолевает последние сантиметры: то, что происходит, напоминает откровение. Губы Кроули подходят так же идеально, как и их руки. Их действия целомудренны, они едва касаются друг друга, но для того, чтобы это случилось, необходимо подождать шесть тысяч лет. Это не может быть несовершенным.

– Я люблю тебя, Кроули, – говорит Азирафаэль, отстраняясь и опуская глаза. – Я так долго любил тебя, что это чувство занимает большую часть моей души. Даже большую, чем Небеса. Я не нуждаюсь в них уже очень давно. Мне нужен ты, Кроули. Единственное, что мне нужно в жизни – ты.

– Азирафаэль, – шепчет Кроули и снова целует его, на этот раз более отчаянно. У ангела вырывается невольный стон, когда демон мягко прикусывает его нижнюю губу, прежде чем отстраниться. – Азирафаэль, ангел, я тоже люблю тебя, всегда любил.

– Я знаю, милый, я знаю, – произносит Азирафаэль, снова вовлекая Кроули в поцелуй. На этот раз Кроули позволяет ему запустить язык, и ангел исследует рот демона, пересчитывая зубы и словно проверяя остроту клыков, и они снова отстраняются.

– Прости, что я так долго не мог тебя догнать. Мне очень жаль, что все, что у нас есть – сегодняшний вечер.

– Ангел, – выдыхает Кроули, прежде чем нырнуть обратно в поцелуй, отдавая все, что у него есть. Его язык не похож на обычный человеческий, и он с ошеломляющей сноровкой этим пользовался. Азирафаэль охотно позволяет ему исследовать свой рот, прежде чем они снова прерываются. 

– Ангел, я не позволю им причинить тебе боль.

– И я не позволю им ничего с тобой сделать, – шепчет Азирафаэль, целуя лицо Кроули: щеки, нос, скулы. – Но об этом мы поговорим позже, а сейчас я хочу провести всё оставшееся у меня время, показывая... как сильно... я люблю тебя.

Каждое изречение перемежается поцелуем. Азирафаэль берет этот нелепый серый шарф и с помощью него притягивает Кроули ближе. Грудь к груди. Они пятятся назад, пока Кроули спиной не касается стены; оба слишком заняты ласками, чтобы обращать внимание на такие глупости как местоположение.

Азирафаэль упивается звуками, которые издает Кроули, исследуя языком дразнящий участок кожи чуть ниже кадыка. Ангел слегка прикусывает его и обнаруживает, что ему необходимо создать новый раздел своего каталога, чтобы найти место для пронзительного стона, который издает Кроули.

– Ангел, Зирафаэль, ангел, – повторяет Кроули снова и снова, его пальцы скользят в светлые кудри. Когда Азирафаэль опять прикусывает кожу, Кроули хватает его за волосы до боли сильно, но ангел находит это более чем приятным ощущением и испускает что-то, что можно описать (если бы ему нужно было бы это описывать) только как ужасно распутный стон.

Кроули ухмыляется ему. Азирафаэль решает, что демону не стоит быть тем, кто смеётся последним, и бросается за новым поцелуем, стирая это выражение с его лица. Руки ангела повсюду; слишком много того, чего он никогда не касался, и он не может понять, с чего стоит начать.

Длинные пальцы, вплетенные в его волосы, разжимаются, и Азирафаэль низко скулит, но скоро эти ловкие пальцы работают над развязыванием его бабочки, а затем снимают с плеч пальто.

Он отвечает тем же, сбрасывая черный пиджак Кроули, прежде чем тот начинает расстёгивать пуговицы жилета, целуя и покусывая шею Азирафаэля. Ангел выгибается дугой, чтобы дать Кроули больше возможностей, и о, если потягивание за волосы доставляло необычное ощущение, то вещи, которые демон проделывал своими зубами и языком, были безукоризненно совершенны.

Что-то вдруг бросается в глаза ангелу. Статуя. Очень знакомая статуя взлетающего орла. Его сердце переполняет радость, а Кроули заканчивает с жилетом. Ангел избавляется от ненужного предмета одежды и запускает руки под футболку демона, наконец чувствуя его кожу.

Кроули на ощупь слишком теплый для хладнокровного существа. Азирафаэль этим приятно удивлен, он нежно проводит по его животу, прежде чем задрать футболку и снять её с демона через голову.

Азирафаэль жадно осматривает обнаженную грудь Кроули, зрелище, которое он не имел чести видеть со времён Египта и Спарты. Он не смог удержаться от того, чтобы откровенно пялиться, даже если бы захотел попытаться.

– Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, – спрашивает Азирафаэль, покрывая шею Кроули поцелуями, – насколько безумно привлекательно твое тело?

Ангел легонько покусывает шею и плечи демона, заставляя того стонать.

– Нгк...Ах... насколько я помню, нет, – заикаясь, произносит демон. Азирафаэль улыбается, продолжая целовать грудь Кроули, наслаждаясь тем, что он может довести его до потери контроля. Длинные пальцы хватаются за светлые кудри и притягивают ближе для ещё одного обжигающего поцелуя, губы, отчаянные и жаждущие, прижимаются друг к другу.

Они прижимаются настолько близко, насколько могут, и Азирафаэль осознаёт, насколько Кроули возбуждён, почувствовав очевидную выпуклость в брюках. Хотя Азирафаэль сейчас чувствовал себя не лучше...

Он неохотно прерывает поцелуй и утыкается Кроули в шею.

– Дорогой, – тихо шепчет ангел на ушко демону, – я полагаю, у тебя где-то есть спальня?

Азирафаэль отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть Кроули в глаза, и это зрелище великолепно. Его золотисто-желтые глаза сверкают, зрачки расширены. Пока очередная волна любви захлёстывает Азирафаэля, Кроули щелкает пальцами.

Они вместе падают на кровать: Кроули – на спину, Азирафаэль – на него. Он яростно целует демона, прижимая его к матрасу. Руки Кроули снова запутались в его волосах, слегка потягивая их, и Азирафаэлю кажется, что он может провести так остаток своих дней. Но есть ещё великое множество вещей, которое он хочет испытать; собственная рука не идёт ни в какое сравнение с теплым телом. И только одно теплое тело заставляет Азирафаэля чувствовать возбуждение.

– Кроули, – говорит он, прерывая поцелуй, – ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

–Уве... уверен ли я? – Кроули некоторое время тупо смотрит на него, а потом закрывает лицо руками. – Гребанные шесть тысяч лет, я лежу полуголый в постели, и теперь ты спрашиваешь, уверен ли я?

– Ты не должен злиться, милый, – произносит Азирафаэль, целуя татуировку змеи Кроули, вдыхая знакомые запахи корицы и огня. – Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты тоже этого хочешь.

– Да, Азирафаэль, я чертовски хочу этого! Зачем ты вообще... – Азирафаэль прерывает его ещё одним поцелуем, на этот раз сопровождающимся покачиванием бедрами.

– Стой! Рот тебе зажму я!* – говорит Азирафаэль с ухмылкой и начинает опускаться на Кроули, ложась сверху, и снова целует его.

– Не впутывай сюда Шекспира, ангел, – тихо шепчет Кроули в губы Азирафаэля. Он немного отталкивает ангела и принимается расстёгивать его рубашку. После трёх пуговиц Кроули сдается и щёлкает пальцами, и они оба оказываются в одних трусах. 

– Так сильно не терпится?

– Я демон, – произносит Кроули, пожимая плечами, – Какой в этом смысл, если я не могу позволить себе немного повеселиться?

– Ты неисправим, – говорит Азирафаэль, вновь покачивая бёдрами. Это прикосновение, разделенное лишь двумя тонкими слоями хлопка, выстреливает искрами в ангельском позвоночнике. И звук, который издает Кроули, не вписывается ни в один из разделов каталога, созданного Азирафаэлем.

Ангел никак не может сообразить, куда девать руки. Теперь между ними нет барьера из одежды, контакт кожи с кожей опьяняет. Кроули, похоже, озадачен похожей проблемой, но что же им предполагается делать после шести тысяч лет, прошедших под девизом “не трогай“?

Руки Кроули блуждают по его спине, исследуя каждый изгиб тела, и Азирафаэль чувствует себя лучше, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Ангел, как может, повторяет движения, поглаживая бока демона, его ребра и внешнюю сторону бёдер.

По мнению Азирафаэля, они идеально подходили друг другу – острые выступы тела Кроули против его собственных изгибов. Азирафаэль так опьянён поцелуями и прикосновениями, что с трудом помнит, где кончается он и начинается Кроули. Но ведь их жизни неразрывно связаны уже довольно давно, не так ли?

Он чувствует пальцы Кроули на поясе своих боксеров и теряет самообладание, прикусывая нижнюю губу демона, прежде чем отстраниться.

– Чего ты хочешь, милый? – спрашивает Азирафаэль, легонько поглаживая бок Кроули.

– Я просто хочу тебя, ангел, – задыхаясь, говорит демон, – я всегда хотел тебя.

Он просовывает руку в боксеры ангела и хватает его за ягодицу.

– Трахни меня, Азирафаэль.

Азирафаэль не может удержаться и наклоняется вперёд, отчаянно и жадно целуя демона в губы, а затем начинает осыпать поцелуями все его лицо.

– Всё, что ты хочешь, мой дорогой, – практически рычит он. – Ты всегда делал для меня так много, позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

И Кроули всегда делал для него всё, что мог. Мысленный каталог воспоминаний об одолжениях и мелких услугах заполнен до краёв, и в глубине души ангел все ещё чувствует вину. Кроули давал и предлагал, но чаще всего Азирафаэль его отталкивал. В этом больше нет необходимости, не сейчас. И больше никогда.

– Ангел, ты меня погубишь, – жалобно стонет Кроули, когда Азирафаэль проводит пальцем по краю его боксёров.

– Было бы забавно упомянуть это в отчёте Наверх, – усмехается Азирафаэль, садясь и снимая с Кроули облегающее нижнее бельё. – Нечто подобное может дать тебе благодарность Снизу, милый. Искусить ангела _похотью_.

– Я уже соблазнил тебя на обжорство, жадность и лень, но так и не получил никакой благодарности, – произносит Кроули с тревогой с голосе. – Единственное вознаграждение, которое мне нужно, происходит сейчас.

Румянец, заливающий лицо Кроули, заставляет Азирафаэля светится от счастья. Он высвобождает эрекцию демона, наблюдая за мгновенно появившимися капельками на головке. 

– Ты так прекрасен, дорогой, – с восхищением в голосе говорит Азирафаэль. – Я бы очень хотел заняться с тобой любовью.

Кроули с трудом сглатывает и вцепляется в простыни.

– Никто тебя не остановит, ангел, – произносит он, задыхаясь.

Азирафаэля наклоняется для поцелуя и проводит рукой вниз к члену Кроули, касаясь большим пальцем головки.

– Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, Кроули. Позволь мне показать, как сильно я тебя люблю.

Кроули стонет от прикосновения, выгибая спину. Азирафаэль обхватывает пальцами член демона, медленно водя рукой вверх и вниз. Кроули цепляется за него так сильно, как будто ангел – единственное, что держит его в этом мире, одна рука в ангельских волосах, другая – лежит на спине.

– Такой красивый, – шепчет ангел на ушко демону. Он ускоряется, наслаждаясь тихими вздохами и стонами Кроули.

– Такой чудесный и хороший, – Азирафаэль спускается вниз по шее Кроули, целуя оставленные на чувствительной коже засосы, затем переходит к груди демона, где размашисто проводит языком по соску, заставляя его ахнуть. Эрекция ангела становится почти болезненной, но он игнорирует её, наслаждаясь звуками, которые издает Кроули.

– Ангел, – срывающимся голосом стонет Кроули. – Ангел, пожалуйста, ты меня убиваешь.

Азирафаэль улыбается ему и снова целует в губы, запустив свободную руку в волосы демона. Он резким движением поворачивает голову Кроули и лижет свежий темно–фиолетовый засос, добиваясь крика. Азирафаэль тянется к уху демона.

– Чего ты хочешь, Кроули? – снова рычит он. Ангел никогда не слышал своего голоса с подобной интонацией, но, судя по тому, как член демона дёргается в его руке, это производит впечатление.

– Азирафаэль, – Кроули задыхается и корчится, когда ангел продолжает целовать его под ухом, слизывая солоноватый пот. – Я хочу тебя внутри себя.

Азирафаэль тихо мурчит, облизывая мочку уха Кроули.

– Я уже думал, ты никогда не попросишь, мой дорогой.

Кроули умудряется поднять руку, собираясь щёлкнуть пальцами. Азирафаэль перехватывает его запястье.

– Нет, мой дорогой, не так, – он притягивает запястье Кроули к себе и нежно целует, – я предпочел бы заняться с тобой любовью старомодным образом.

Кроули тихо скулит, когда Азирафаэль перестает его ласкать, но ангел не заставляет его ждать долго. Быстрое чудо для смазки, и Азирафаэль начинает водить пальцем между ног демона, и Кроули задыхается, как будто тонет в море. 

– Ангел, – кричит он, пытаясь заставить Азирафаэля сделать то, чего он так желает. – Ангел, пожалуйста.

– Ну, раз уж ты так любезно попросил, – говорит Азирафаэль с ухмылкой – показывая немного своей ублюдочности – и проникает пальцем внутрь. Кроули со сдавленным криком выгибается дугой, обвивает руками шею ангела и снова погружает руки в его волосы.

Азирафаэль думает, что легко сможет привыкнуть к подобному зрелищу, если они найдут способ выжить. Кожа Кроули, извивающегося под ним, блестит от пота. На его шее и груди теперь будут видны засосы, оставленные ангелом. Своеобразные маркеры, говорящие Аду и Раю _отвалить, потому что этот демон принадлежит ему._

Он добавляет второй палец, и Кроули выкрикивает его имя, царапая ногтями кожу головы и заставляя Азирафаэля задохнуться.

– Ты так добр ко мне, Кроули, ты так добр ко мне.

– Не добр, – выстанывает Кроули между вздохами. – Я никогда не бываю добрым.

Азирафаэль отвечает изменением угла, и судя по тому, как Кроули изгибается и царапается, можно понять, что он нашел точку, от прикосновения к которой в глазах демона вспыхивают звезды.

– Зирафаэль, – хрипло выдыхает Кроули срывающимся голосом. – Ты мне нужен, пожалуйста.

Азирафаэль медленно опускается в объятия Кроули и крепко целует его.

– Как пожелаешь, любовь моя.

Он убирает пальцы и выпрямляется, на мгновение засомневавшись.

– Ты готов, дорогой?

– Ради Бога, Азирафаэль – рявкает Кроули, извиваясь и упираясь пятками в спину ангела. – Просто трахни меня уже!

– Не упоминай Её сейчас, милый, – произносит Азирафаэль и начинает проникать внутрь, очарованный демоном, так страстно желавшим оказаться под ним. Он медленно продвигается вперёд, давая Кроули время привыкнуть. Демон, все ещё упирающийся в него пятками, подталкивает его. Кроули быстро и часто дышит, его глаза целиком змеиные, без единого намека на белизну. Азирафаэль уверен, что видит перед собой совершенство.

Ангел продолжает продвигаться внутрь до тех пор, пока они не оказываются вровень, и наклоняется для поцелуя. На этот раз они целуются совершенно отчаянно, с языками и зубами, и Азирафаэль чувствует, что он хотел бы остаться здесь навсегда, заключенный внутри своего демона. Да, тут есть о чем подумать.

– Спроси меня ещё раз, – шепчет Азирафаэль в губы Кроули.

– Что? – спрашивает Кроули, пытаясь вывернуться, но он слишком крепко прижал к матрасу. – Азирафаэль, ради Бо... Сата... кого-нибудь, если ты не начнешь двигаться...

– Не будь таким грубым, – Азирафаэль закатывает глаза и шлёпает Кроули по руке.

– Говорит ангел с членом внутри демона, – произносит Кроули самым некрутым образом, с прерывистым дыханием и без малейшего оскорбления в голосе. Азирафаэль снова целует его.

– Спроси меня ещё раз, как на автобусной остановке, – говорит Азирафаэль, отстраняясь и глядя Кроули в глаза. – Я не начну двигаться, пока ты не спросишь меня снова.

Кроули на мгновение замолкает. Затем тихо и благоговейно, почти шепотом, спрашивает:

– Азирафаэль, ты останешься?

Ангел наклоняется над ним, вкладывая в поцелуй все свои любовь и преданность. Кроули целует его в ответ, проводя руками по спине Азирафаэля. Они оба тяжело дышат, когда отстраняются (хотя в дыхании им нет необходимости), и ангел прижимается лбом ко лбу Кроули.

–Мой милый, – вздыхает Азирафаэль, – На несколько часов. Дней. Веков. Сотен веков; Кроули, я хочу тебя, я хочу быть с тобой на нашей стороне. Я лично сожгу Небеса и заморожу Ад, если они попытаются отнять тебя у меня. Забрать с нашей стороны. До тех пор, пока не сгорит каждая звезда, которую ты когда-либо видел на небе, и даже после этого я буду твоим, что бы от меня не осталось.

И с этими словами Азирафаэль начинает наконец двигаться, и звуки, которые издает Кроули – симфонии, которые невозможно запечатлеть в такой простой вещи, как партитура. Ангел медленно отодвигается, прежде чем вновь протискиваться внутрь, задевая то место, которое раньше ласкали его пальцы; жар и трение сводят его с ума.

– Наша сторона, Кроули, отныне и навсегда, – произносит Азирафаэль, тяжело дыша. Они оба мокрые от пота, и ангелу не хочется, чтобы этот момент кончался.

– Я люблю тебя, мой дорогой демон, и всегда буду любить. Я никогда больше не дам тебе повода сомневаться в этом.

Азирафаэль садится, придерживая одну ногу Кроули, чтобы достичь того самого угла. Другой рукой он обхватывает щёку демона и стонет, когда тот облизывает его большой палец, обводя не совсем человеческим языком и прикусывая не совсем человеческими зубами.

– Ангел, Азирафаэль, пожалуйста, – хнычет Кроули, держа его большой палец во рту. Азирафаэль вынимает его с непристойно громким звуком, который заставляет их обоих хихикнуть, и снова захватывает член демона, двигая рукой в такт с движениями бёдер.

Стоны Кроули становятся всё громче и громче, и демон закрывает рот рукой, чтобы заглушить их. Азирафаэль, отпустив его ногу, убирает руку демона с лица и прижимает её к постели.

– Нет, мой милый, я хочу услышать всё.

– Ангел, – выдыхает Кроули. – Ангел, я уже близок.

– Все хорошо, мой дорогой, я здесь, – шепчет Азирафаэль, – я держу тебя.

В этот момент Кроули вскрикивает, пульсируя в руке Азирафаэля, восхитительно сильно царапая ногтями ангельскую спину. Его прижатое к матрасу запястье дрожит под рукой Азирафаэля.

Ангел чувствует, как Кроули сжимается вокруг его члена, и понимает, что не выдержит слишком долго. Он пытается выйти из тела демона, но тот останавливает его. 

– Нет, я хочу этого, Азирафаэль, – выдыхает Кроули сквозь толчки.

Этих слов и блаженного выражения на лице Кроули достаточно, чтобы Азирафаэль достиг оргазма, и он выплёскивается глубоко внутрь демона, сильно кусая его за шею. Они замирают – губы ангела на горле Кроули, демонические ногти царапают его спину, запястье демона все ещё прижато к матрасу, – а затем Азирафаэль падает на постель. 

Он довольно неохотно отрывается от Кроули. Сверхъестественные существа не живут циркадными ритмами, но сейчас ангел утомился. Он заключает Кроули в объятия и нежно целует засосы, нанесенные в пылу страсти. Быстрый щелчок пальцами, и беспорядок исчезает.

Кроули утыкается лицом в грудь Азирафаэля, довольный своим положением, и это одна из самых милых вещей, которые ангел когда-либо видел. Маска исчезла, демон уязвим и открыт, и этот факт заставляет его сердце биться быстрее. Он целует Кроули в макушку. Один раз. Потом ещё. Может, третий раз для красоты. Через несколько минут Азирафаэль сбивается со счета.

– Ангел,– приглушённо вздыхает Кроули, прижатый к ангельской груди. – Люблю тебя.

Азирафаэль запускает пальцы в волосы демона и на всякий случай ещё несколько раз целует его. 

– Я тоже люблю тебя, мой дорогой. Поспи немного.

Через несколько секунд Кроули засыпает в его объятиях, и сердце Азирафаэля разрывается от любви. Он вздыхает и обнаруживает, что тоже засыпает. Ангел никогда особенно не нуждался в отдыхе, но даже у него есть предел.

***

Мягкий свет восходящего солнца просачивается сквозь щель в занавесках; пылинки танцуют в воздухе. Азирафаэль просыпается, обнимая Кроули, который мирно спит. Ангел думает, что его сердце легко может остановиться от такой картины. Он лениво проводит по волосам Кроули, с наслаждением чувствуя вес демона в своих руках. _На их стороне._

" _Да,_ – думает ангел про себя, – _мы действительно вместе, не так ли_?" Он целует демона в макушку и чувствует, как тот прижимается ещё ближе, обвиваясь вокруг Азирафаэля, как змея, которой и является. Это до отвращения мило, и он не может не улыбнуться. 

Одна идея пришла к ангелу прошлой ночью. Мысль о том, что они сплетены так тесно, что являются частью друг друга, не давала покоя. Вот, как они могли выиграть свою свободу – обменявшись лицами. Он обязательно поговорит об этом с Кроули, когда демон проснется. Но сейчас Азирафаэль даст ему поспать.

Ангел немного отстраняется, чтобы увидеть лицо своего дорогого демона. Его лоб не испещрен морщинами, улыбка безмятежна. Что бы Кроули не снилось, это нечто чудесное и желанное. Это зрелище лучше, чем Азирафаэль воображал; оно прекрасно, потому что реально.

Кроули тихо сопит и шепчет очень приглушенное слово, похожее на _ангел_. Азирафаэль никогда, даже если они проведут вместе ещё миллион столетий, не признается Кроули, что во сне демон достоен такого простого и не демонического эпитета, как _прелестный_ (но он запишет это в одном из разделов нового каталога в своём сердце, который надеется очень скоро заполнить целиком).

Ангел снова притягивает Кроули к себе, наслаждаясь такой возможностью. Пока демон сопит в его объятиях, Азирафаэль не спит, думая о будущем. Будущем с единственным существом во всем творении, которого он по-настоящему любит. Он строит в уме смутные планы на пикник, на то, как они смогут ужиться в одной квартире. Он снова засыпает, и ему снится маленький домик на берегу моря.


End file.
